mcdestructionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mcdestrustion.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline
MC Destruction TimelineEdit 1972 July 7: Ben Sandberg is born. 1989 March 14: Kenny Bellenburg is born. 1999 February 6: Jason Mackey is born. 2000 March 23: '''Henry Block is born. '''June 11: William Hay is born. August 1: Frank Budd is born. 2002 February 9: '''Samantha Wood is born. '''2015 December 4: A large volcano erupts in the North Sea and the formed island remains undiscovered until 2016. 2016 March 16: Miner Incorporated opens. May 17: China is, suprisingly, first to find the island in the North Sea but the few men were killed by endermen. They recorded what happened but the technology got blurry when the endermen came. China sends planes to the island it takes a few days. 2017 April 6: Iron Industries opens. August 6: '''Some men in Sweden try to sail to the United Kingdom when they found the island. Two men, nicknamed Notch and Jeb lead building operations on the large island. They both agree that they'll name the island Minecraftia. '''August 8: '''Some Chinese squads get to the MC and realize it is occupied by Sweden. '''December 29: '''Minecraftia becomes an official country. '''2018 March 7: 'China threatens the MC with nuclear weapons. '''March 9: '''Miner Incorporated offers to build underground shelters for civilians of Minecraftia to live in, and Iron Industries mass produces weapons for the possible upcoming war between the MC and China. '''September 19: '''All Miner Inc. shelters are finished, shelters are scattered all across Minecraftia. '''November 26: '''The Lucky 7 hotel&casino grand opening starts. Michael McLafferty comes up to sing on stage and starts his song. '''November 26: The Chinese and Minecraftian War begins. A bad earthquake occurs at Texblu during the war, ''creating Texblu Island. November 26: Shelter 52 Life begins. November 26: In the middle of his song, Michael McLafferty dies of choking in smoke. While his wife, Samantha Wood escapes the smoke. 'November 26: 3 hours after the war passed through Molmoe, Randy gets the idea of enslaving people to make a living. ' '''November 27: Samantha Wood, in the confusion of the war shoots an MC soldier. She realizes who it is and takes him to a hospital. The hospital is basically destroyed. So she goes in and takes medical supplies and attempts to save him and succeeds. She's then known by his group, a twisted hero. November 27: '''2 hours after the war passes through Englishtown Jakob Russel kills all mutants of Englishtown. William Hay confronts him for the friendly mutants. Eventually, Frank Budd ends up killing Jakob. Also, Randy, Jackson, and Kenny take interest in the Wal*mart building. '''November 27: '''Randy, Jackson, and Kenny enslave half of Englishtown, including William Hay and Frank Budd. After that, the rest of Englishtown gets scared and builds a wall to separate South Englishtown from North Englishtown. '''November 28: In the morning, the slaver group agreed Kenny would be leader and he finds a computer with Wal*mart history on it, from there on they called him Walton. Also, they make a deal with North Englishtown that will keep them from enslaving Englishtown citizens. And they start calling the building, "Warhog". November 29: '''Henry Block's shelter is attacked by spiders. He escapes and gets enslaved by Walton. '''December 1: '''William Hay and Frank Budd come up with a plan to escape Warhog. Henry Block helps. Henry almost kills Walton. '''December 3: '''Henry gets to Molmoe and finds that Hard Metal soldiers camping out there. They make a deal, Henry cheats them out of the deal and they chase him to Ronche. Unfortunately, this is not the best place to hide from HM... 2020 March 6: Jason Mackey is captured by Hard Metal, brought to Ronche, and they test a radiation trap on him. Jeff Metal himself comes to check on results, which were mostly positive. 2 hours after Metal left, it turned out Mackey did not die and was only very mutated. Being 11 ft. and 9 in. tall, he destroyed all of the facility, broke out, and released himself into the Ronche Wasteland. December 23: Rachel Lundgren is born. '''2025 December 21: MC Destruction is started. December 23: Rachel Lundgren's father is shot by a raider and killed. December 26: Ben Sandberg finds Rachel Lundgren and begins to take care for her. 2027 August 10: '''A nuclear missile is to be launched at the Texblu Island/Crescent area. Ben Sandberg disarms the missile. '''August 12: New Stockholm starts. August 12: '''Jeff Metal is killed by US Military and a small group of people at Lake Ontario. August 12: The EXTREMELY disorganized HM Remnant group starts. '''2029 October 19: (If Warhog is taken over) Englishtown abandons the Warhog building. 2042 January 27: (If Warhog isn't taken over) The Englishtown Slavers break their contract and take over Englishtown. Breaking down the wall and taking slaves. May 30: MC Destruction 2 is started. June 3:(If Warhog isn't taken over) Randy dies of kidney failure. 2046 July 26: '''(If Warhog isn't taken over) The Englishtown Slavers are caught with stolen containers of oil. '''2047 February 5: MC Destruction 3 is started. 'February 6: '(If Warhog isn't taken over) The Battle of Englishtown II occurs, this battle is due to the oil containers found in Warhog. Six slaves are killed by mistake, the rest are freed. Walton is killed by Henry. Jakson Akres is shot in the chest and is injured. February 6: Englishtown Slavers that survived the battle must escort Jakson Akres from Swezak. Akres asks them to bring him to Crescent. They bring Akres to Crescent to take care of the poor Jakson Akres. Akres begins to write a journal. Walton's son, Samuel, is to be the main caretaker for Akres. February 8: (If small Swezak bunker isn't taken over) The three HM Remnants that were in the bunker track down Henry Block, Henry kills one remnant, the other two kill Henry. February 10: Samuel is ordered to inform that Jakson Akres is to die today. Samuel went to Akres resting place to tell him. Akres was on the very edge of death. He struggles to point at the end table next to his bed, which has his journal in it. Samuel checks the drawer in the end table once Akres dies(13 minutes later). The first page reads, "I am now in Crescent, Minecraftia, where I plan to found an Englishtown Slaver remnant group. I know the Englishtown Slavers are done for. Much of South Englishtown is destroyed. If I am to die, I want my caretaker, Samuel Bellenberg, to found the group. The slavers will carry on." 2050 January 8: Samuel Bellenberg founds the SotES group. This stands for "Sons of the Englishtown Slavers". 2073 January 6: HM Remnants move in on Texblu Island 2074 April 25: A conflict occurs in the Texblu Island/Crescent area. The people of question are HM Remnants, the SotES, the people of Texblu Island, and the people of Crescent. August 9: The SotES gives up the conflict. They claim a very small island slightly east. December 23: The HM Remnants are kicked out of the Texblu Island/Crescent area. 2075 November 16: The Texblu Island/Crescent area's conflict ends. Crescent wins. 2076 February 9: Samantha Wood dies of old age. June 17: (If the small Swezak bunker is taken over) Henry Block dies of old age. June 19: William Hay moves back to America. November 29: MC Destruction 4 is started. October 31: A full moon occurs in America. October 31: William Hay is stabbed and killed by a 16 year old child named Charlie. December 23: (If players don't take over Warhog) Frank Budd climbs up the radio tower in Englishtown and is pushed off by the son of an old Englishtown Slaver. Death awaits Frank at the bottom. Perfect Story Choices